Walking Into Darkness
by ItsNotJustTheBlood
Summary: Sookie's used to danger isn't she? Let's just say...she walked into it this time. This is my first story, i'm taking a shot at it; if it's good I may continue!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm pretty much not new around Bon Temps; I'm well-known as the crazy person that every town has. You know? I mean doesn't every town have at least one freak? Yeah, I said freak, I'm a freak for certain. Reading people's thoughts, come on, who else do you know can do that? Walking into this bar will be the most risky thing I've done in quite some time. It's not just a normal bar where you go and get wasted. This bar; is a bar full of hungry and lustful vampires. Why am i doing this? Well, because I had recently met a vampire at the bar where I work, Merlotte's. According to him, his name was Bill, but something about him seemed suspicious. The best part about meeting Bill was the silence, the silence was so relieving and peaceful, I want to be around it for eternity. As soon as I step up to the doorway, a blonde blocks my entrance. This woman is pretty attractive, not that I'm like that, but she is very beautiful; she has her blonde hair pinned back and she's dressed in pure black.

"I'm going to need to see your I.D, we cannot serve the underage." She says, in a tone that sounds full of boredom, and I purse my lips and nod, reaching into my purse and handing her my wallet, and she gives me a quick once-over with raised eyebrows, and I feel a heat flood my body and I can only imagine how bad my blush is. "Alright."

"Thank you." I nod, tucking my wallet back into my bag and moving past her, and my jaw practically drops to the floor at what I walk into. Holy moly, I did not expect this, not at all. There are people dressed in the most provocative wear I've ever seen; some women just have tape over their breasts, making my face crunch up in disgust. As I take a seat at the bar, the bartender approaches me without a care in the world, and I give the man a kind smile. My Gran always raised me to be kind to everyone, no matter who they are.

"I'll take a Gin and Tonic, please?" I ask, and in speed I didn't even seem to notice, the drink's in front of me and the man is already at the other end of the bar, serving the other customers. Instead of just sitting there, I decide to check out the bar. Why not? I mean, I certainly won't sit here and watch the behavior in this place. I quickly walk past the dancers, and the people who are dancing like no one's watching, and come to a clearing, releasing a deep breath. I sigh as I look around and notice a dark hallway, and my curiosity always gets the best of me, and I walk into it, and see a door with a bunch of music posters on it; not really thinking, I open it slowly. It's practically dark, except for a dim light I don't see until I open the door all the way.

In the blink of an eye, I'm not even standing in the doorway anymore, the doors slammed shut, and I'm now pressed against it. My drinks somewhere of the floor, but I can't find it, instead I look forwards, only to be met with someone's chest. Well, I look up...up...up, and I'm met with an icy glare. What did I just walk into, why couldn't I have been smart and stayed away from this room. I hear a click and I see his fangs, poking out from his mouth, and I gulp audibly.

"What are you doing in here?" He practically growls at me, it shouldn't affect me the way it did, I felt that growl all the way down to my lady bits. I continue to study his perfect face, the icy blue eyes, the pale skin, some facial hair, and his swept back blonde hair. Is this a God? It has to be because I've never seen a man so perfect.

"I was...just curious, I seen the hallway.." I answer cautiously, my voice beginning to shake, and I try to tap it down, I learned to never show fear. If he lets me go, I will let him know what I've got to say, oh yes. Right now, I'm just trying not to get killed.

"Yeah? You shouldn't have come in here." He replies gruffly, and in the blink of an eye, his head's at the crook of my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah? You shouldn't have come in here."  
He replies gruffly, and in the blink of an eye, he's in the crook of my neck.

* * *

I wait for it, I wait for the pain to come, I wait to feel anything at all, but nothing comes. I can only hear the rapid beating of my own heart and my panicked breathing. Lifting his head slowly, his face is mere inches from mine, and they contain dark lust, and pure hunger.

"_What are you_?" He asks, his voice coming out a little strained, and I blink a few times. Are we really going here again? I am so sick of being asked this question! What am I? What else could I be other than a human woman, a waitress! All because I read thoughts doesn't make me much different. At least I don't suck people's blood and kill for fun.

"I'm a waitress." I reply softly, looking down into his blue eyes, filled with an unsatisfied hunger.

With a chuckle, he raises his eyebrows and retracts his fangs, backing away and I am finally free from him. Without really thinking it through I smack him across the face, not relenting. I watch as his jaw tenses up and his eyes boil with anger, and I gulp audibly, standing my ground.

"I don't know who you think you are pinning women up like that, but I will not accept that! Don't you dare try to bite me again!" I fuss, and it makes me a little angrier that he's just standing there with his eyebrows raised and a smug smile across his face.

"Or what? You walked into my territory, Miss..." He trails off, raising his eyebrows at me, and I take that as the hint he wants my name now. This is just perfect, maybe if I walk away now I'll be free. Or maybe if I lie to him, I'll make it out alive.

"Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse." I whisper, my southern accent revealing itself slightly, and I let out a sigh and turn around, heading for the door, and i don't get as far as I would like. I feel the coldest of hands wrap around my wrist and I practically recoil from the electricity it shoots through my body. I look up at him and he's got that grin printed across his face again.

"Well, Sookie. You certainly aren't like other women I've had come into my office before. Are you sure you didn't come in here so I could take care on you..?" He asks, his voice lowering an octave; and as much as I hate to admit, I practically moan from it. I'm not so used to being hit on by many men, mostly just by Sam, my boss. I mean, all the men around here just think I'm crazy because of my ability, and it's not really fair to judge me for something that's not my fault. Shoot, even my parents thought i was crazy, Jason was the one that didn't really judge me.

"No!" I answer very quickly, and it seems to snap him out of it. "I came in here because I was checking out the place, I didn't know what I was going to walk into." I conclude, going for the door again, only to be stopped this time by him again.

"What's the rush?" He asks, and I turn around slowly and raise my eyebrows at him. This vampire seems to think he can get everything damned thing he wants. It makes me want to smack him again, but this time maybe just a little harder. If my best friend Tara were here, she'd probably be kicking my tail for not flirting back with someone who looks as good as him. I just couldn't do it thought; part of me just froze at the thought of it. How could someone like him, be interested in me? Besides, he doesn't even know of my ability, and if he did he might run as well, just like all the others.

"I have things to do. Now, if you'll excuse me." I snap quickly, a little more angrier than intended. Before I even head for the door once again, he's got me pressed against it. I look up into the two dark blue oceans, staring right back at me. Eventually I feel his finger trailing up my arm, and I shiver slightly at the chill it gives me. "What.." I start to ask, until his hand grabs my chin. I wasn't ready for what came next. Cool lips hit my warm ones, and his hand fisted into my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lack of updating! I'm trying my best; and I truly appreciate the reviews!

* * *

I'd become lost in an unfamiliar; yet, satisfying kiss. It'd been so long since I'd been kissed. It's actually quite hard for me to pull away. As he pulls my hair slightly, and presses his body against me, it elicits an unexpected moan from my lips, causing me to blush. When the mysterious man...well, vampire, grabs one of my breasts; it jerks me out of my lustful haze. I push at his chest to put some distance between us, and he growls as I recoil from another kiss.

"Look, I get it, you vampires have certain needs, but I do not just jump into bed, nor do I kiss men that I've just met!" I exclaim.

Even if they are hot as hell...

Shut up! I'm supposed to 'not' give into this man, no matter how attractive he is.

I need to get myself under control.

"Funny, because I recall you moaning." He points out with a smug smile, and i blush and look away, shaking my head.

"Doesn't matter. I pushed you away, so get off your high horse." I scoff, crossing my arms.

"Look, Miss Stackhouse...," He starts, huskily.

"Sookie," I interrupt, still looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sookie..." He begins again, and I smile appreciatively, "Allow me to introduce myself, it seems I've made the wrong first impression. "My name is Eric Northman, Sherrif of Area 5." He says proudly, and smugly, and I roll my eyes at his behavior.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the top vampire around here?" I ask out of curiosity.

Now it seems that some vampires do have labels. I never would've guessed there were 'Vampire Sherriff's.' When you look at this perfect creature though, he reminds me of a Viking.

I cannot believe I'm getting myself mixed up with vampires. This could get me into a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Something like that," He nods, "I have a certain amount of control over the vampires in this area."

I don't know if I like, or dislike how comfortable I'm starting to feel around him. It makes me want to run out of here and avoid him.

"That's cool, I guess." I sigh, scanning around the room, 'Well I guess I should get going." I whisper, the silence of his office making the situation even more odd.

With a nod, he walks over to his desk and writes down something on a piece of paper, walking over to me; handing it over, I take it.

"Your number?" I ask, with raised eyebrows. Does he really want to see me again? Does he really want to continue talking to me? It didn't make a lot of sense to me, not one man would ever come around me, mostly because i was known as crazy. Even the ones that did come around were sick-minded and disgusted the hell out of me.

"Yes, I would love to see you again Sookie, very soon." He adds, looking over my body. It makes me want to smack him again, but I can't fight the blush that creeps over my skin.

I make a quick exit, hauling myself out the door. I don't even take a glimpse back and I push my way through the people clouding the entrance, and practically run to my car.

I sit in silence for a few minutes before sticking the piece of paper into my purse, and driving off.

When i finally get home, I am beyond exhausted. When I get inside, I head straight upstairs and get ready for bed. Laying there in the dark, I can't fight how excited I really feel. Part of me just wants to drive back to the club and talk to him all night.

It was a night I could get no sleep, not with Eric Northman filling my mind.


End file.
